


Tired Skies

by Buttersweet_Lockheart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, CLMP, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani Are Siblings, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Snake Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet_Lockheart/pseuds/Buttersweet_Lockheart
Summary: Roman is the youngest out of the prince's family. He has to deal with re-meeting his brothers falling in love with 3 different people and trying not to kill his best friends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Cafe Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags as they come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Emile, and Deceit meet up at a coffee shop talking about life guys and trying not to hurt some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I like tiny Mexican roman, tall Russian Emile, and Italian Deceit. also I use google translate for the Russian so sorry to any Russian speakers or Italian.

"Romano listen ты маленькое дерьмо" The man sitting in front of roman was getting ready to wack him with the menu in his hands.

"Calma Emile sheesh Ni Siquier Estaba atacando a Nadie Esta Vez" Roman said looking up from his cup making a hand gesture to the men in the table a few feet from them.

"No but you want to котёнок and I know you will enough," Emile said giving a soft laugh as the waiter passed by leaving a drink at their table signaling to the men at the table roman had been pointing at. Groaning Roman let his head slam on the table as Emile broke into a full belly laugh.

"They think I'm your son Carino Your Son!" roman said whining kicking his feet under the table.

"Well your acting like it котёнок and trust me I'm going to treat you like one if you keep it up Darling," Emile said patting his head smiling his sharp-toothed smile slightly hitting his head a little to hard. "Why are you so nice with everyone else hu. They get all the cute cartoon therapy and stuff and I get whacked around like a rag doll," Roman sat upright pouting. "Because I've known you for years and I know how to deal with you. And all those crazy antics you get yourself into. Other people I don't and I'm paid to help them so I have to be nice to them Romano Listen. Okay, Listen." Emile said pointing a lazy finger at roman taking a sip from his teacup. Putting the other free cup on a passing waiter. "We are having a nice time, I'm not going to jail and losing my job because you decided some men deserve to lose a finger for calling you a child. Now listen we can be nice and all that jazz but all we have to do as we leave is pour the drink on them then were fine. You can just cry say they attacked you, you get payback and I can get the crazy stunt of yours out for the day." Roman looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you said no doing crazy today or any day of the week. You didn't even let me climb the wall of the building to save that bird, Mendigo Palo. So why you say we do a bad thing you usually don't condone hurting people your usually about helping them and stuff?" roman said poking Emile's cheek with a straw. "Because котёнок they've been getting on my nerves too and I'm only human," he said chomping on Roman's straw and putting it into his teacup taking a sip.

"Fair point but any who we shall forget the troublesome worries of servants and you shall unravel something for me, Carino," Roman said getting an excited glint in his eyes vibrating in his seat and holding his hot chocolate mug tightly in his hands. "And what is that?" he said removing the straw placing it on the table calling over the waiter. "Espera, Let's Order," Roman said smiling at the waiter, with a happy eye roll they ordered.

"Can I have the strawberries shortcake with a tall love is season milkshake," Emile said handing over his menu. And Can I have the chocolate lava cake with a wonderland milkshake and cookies," he responded also handing over his menu. The waiter gave a smile writing down their orders leaving.

"Now what was your question?"

"OOOOoo Have you found that special somebody ye--" Roman was stopped as someone came in took their server ordered pointing at them nodding then coming to sit at their table.

"Ss..ss.sorry I'm Late traffic was hell"

"Ow don't worry snaky snake we barley ordered" roman said also poking his face.

"Yep Romano was about to ask a question and since your here, you can answer it too," Emile said with a soft chuckle.

"Whats the Oo eloquent tree talking about kitty," Deceit said raising an eyebrow at roman.

"Well have you found princes of your dream snakey snake," Roman said sticking out his tongue playfully as deceit pinched it with his nails.

"How unbefitting of a prince, Have we not taught you better than this" deceit said with half-lidded eyes and a devilish smirk.

"Apparently not Змейка" Emile also had a similar look poking Roman's cheek sharply then only stopped when the waiter came up to serve their orders. After thanking him Roman waited for him to leave then grabbed his hand pulled it into his oversized sweater using it to wack them in the face with it throwing his hair to the side poting.

"Drama Queen" "Drama King" was the reply he got from both of his best friends causing him to only pout more.

"Wait! You two didn't answer my question." Roman said standing up on the steal pool of his tall seat using his arms to kinda stand on the table. "Tell me who has done the most horrendous deed of stealing your heart" roman sat back down when he got another merdious look from both of his friends.

"Sad to say little prince but I have no one whos caught my interest, " deceit said digging into his red velvet cake. "Same here котёнок," Emile said giving a shrug digging into his own food. "Spoilsports But sadly I must admit the same" roman said sadly sipping at his drink. 

"So Змейка finally found your dream job," Emile asked humming happily at his meal. "Yep apparently being a lawyer and a business owner is my dream job" his sarcastic tone made the other two smile. "Must be fun with that tone please tell me you'll break me out of jail when they take me away" the fluttering of his eyelashes made deceit smile with an eye roll and emile chuckle. "Yes, of course now I redirect the question back to you two hmmm" with that Emile piped up. 

"Ow I've been doing amazing being a therapist is so refreshing getting to help people work through their issues letting them know they have a friend. They don't have to pay me and all I do it just to help in low-income areas at a time on the weekend or weekdays after my morning shifts at my office. Knowing how the human brain works is so much fun!" The happy smile on his face was enough for the other two. 

"And I well I've been fine as well.." Roman froze for a moment a hint of panic in his posture and eyes there for a second before he came back up all excited. "I've been working on some plays that have been huge hits nationwide you know even some movies too. Acting is really fun and all but I also go down with Emile to help out low-income areas in the city that don't have enough money for higher education. I give classes at night for parents well used too I found someone better to do the job. I mostly help out children with illness or trauma kinda like emile. Why have a doctor's degree if I wasn't going to use it hu." Roman spouted out of the mouth but his friends knew better. Roman always overworked himself to the bone since they first met him in middle school. They didn't know everything about his life but knew his parents were a touchy subject, he also knew how to treat high medical wounds at a young age he had been the go-to doctor where they used to live at since many couldn't afford it. And to those that had to lay low from the law.

"Romano are you okay?" Emile asked reaching out to hold his hand softly like he might break. 

"Yes" Lies the other two knew but didn't push for fear of scaring off their friend it had happened once and finding roman close to death was not something they would like to repeat. 

"Well, then Dark Prince how about this since my company is growing bigger there are already foundations in place to help children and other foundations so you two aren't the only ones helping out."Deceit said with a soft smile redirecting the attention onto him grateful was Roman and Emile as they both hugged him tightly. 

"Ow Carino," roman said turning to emile as they reordered something different or got a refill of their previous drink. "Hows Home?" Emile froze making sure that their secluded table was far enough away from a hearing distance so if any of them cried there would be no scene when he mentally felt it was okay he turned back to Roman sighing. "котёнок I don't even know any more mom won't stop fighting with me at every turn like I did something to her. I just want her to stop harassing me I admit it's not like she ever loved me."Emile said taking another bite from his new piece of cake. "Oo Bambino" "Carino" was the response as he got a tight hug. They looked around smiling finishing their food getting paying and leaving to go do movie night but first they had to go but some things. 

Emile mother had moved more than halfway across the country leaving him and his father behind to suffer. Roman had always seen him smile even after his father died that smile on his face always stayed like a show a broken record left on repeat. He would always break down behind closed doors alone before he met Deceit and Roman.

Deceit had much the same issue just flipped his mother was left behind by his deadbeat father who had lied to his mother for years then left without a trace. She had been a very ill woman and after all, she suffered from that man she only lived to watch her son graduate before she eventually passed away. The evidence was a scar running along half of the Deceits face a lot of medical work had to be done to save his face and life now he looked like he had vitiligo it was funny watching him stutter confused when people asked. Never knowing how to answer since he didn't know what it was. 

Roman was the bite-sized member of the group always resembling a child in the way he dressed and acted he even had a very young-looking face. If you didn't look at his face you would think he was a child if you did you would think he was either 15 or 16. He was older. They had met roman in the same apartment complex they lived in. He was always too small for his age and too smart even overdramatic it only got worse as he grew he never told them what happened behind closed doors. He never really had to he knew they knew. And that had been enough to gain internal friendship with the man. 

The night ended with them snuggled up in Emile's home watching Disney. And a very happy roommate taking pictures of the two men and child on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ты маленькое дерьмо - you little shit  
> Ni Siquier Estaba atacando a nadie esta vez - I wasn't even attacking anyone this time.  
> котёнок (kotyonok) - “kitten”  
> Carino - Dear  
> Змейка - Baby Snake or Snake


	2. Memory #01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile remembers when he first met Roman.

It was sunny outside with nice fluffy clouds in the sky the hustle and bustle of the city filled the air as children ran around broken glass bottles and unfixable cars. Roman had been sitting outside in one of those old forgotten cars the city refused to throw in the dump. The wheels were gone along with everything in the front it had no seats all rusted and brown rad droppings everywhere. The smell of rat embedded in it but roman had stopped caring long ago when he found it. The small whispers and whimpers of a child locked in that broken car were all Emile heard as he neared it kicking a can with his one shoeless foot. His ripped small overalls missing one strap button and his ripped striped t-shirt. His shoe having a floppy sowl as he walked but the sound of the small child crying made him walk over curiously to the car. Using his tippy toes to look over the missing window he could see a fluffy tuff of muddy hair like his puppy used to have. 

"ты в порядке?" Emile had asked startling the boy who seemed to try and pull himself tighter. Does he not understand me? Papa did say not many people knew Russian. "Y'os Ok'y" Emile asked again only getting the same reaction feeling lost emile pulled open the old rusty door with a few heavy tugs. The small boy? No a baby he was so tiny like a tiny kitten. But he had blood on his hands and feet with no shoes only shorts and a ripped shirt. "ti ho trovato" the voice startled emile making him hit his head on the edge of the car door. "Scusa stai bene" the small child looked over emile smiling his happy tan skin shining in the sun. 

Emile held in his stuttering breath trying not to cry as they both looked over to the still crying child now curled up in a circle dent under that used to have the car seat. "Yes fine" he answered as emile climbed in pulling the small child closer. "Dee dee" emile called the other child in as he hummed quietly to the back of the small child rubbing circles the child soon stopped sniffling and slowly falling asleep. "How did y'u do t'at" asked emile as deceit giggled happily. "Lolo cries lots mamma does this to help make him sleep". Both boys stayed there holding the small child too afraid to leave the boy and too afraid to go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'inferno si diverte con le loro anime - Hell is having fun with their souls  
> principe delle tenebre - Prince of darkness  
> ты в порядке? -Are you okay  
> ti ho trovato - I found you  
> Scusa stai bene - sorry are you okay


End file.
